The majority of electronic semiconductor components is produced in standard housings of this type with external leads for external bonding. These external leads or legs are subjected to high mechanical loads during the external bonding process and the operation of the semiconductor components, which are compensated by the geometry of the standard housings and by the anchorage of the external leads in the standard housing. If these loads are to great, the external leads can be torn out of the housing, whereupon the function of the semiconductor component as a whole can no longer be ensured. The external leads can further transmit high forces and moments into the interior of the housing, resulting in potential damage to the internal connecting elements and/or to the semiconductor chip located in the interior.
This problem can be solved by increasing the cross-section and thus the robustness of the external leads. This, however, has the disadvantage that the standardized assembly dimensions can no longer be met, making both the internal installation and the external mounting of semiconductor components more expensive. The changed connection geometry further results in higher forces and moments in components with custom-made offsets of the external leads. Such custom-made offsets are produced at a later date, with the result the reinforced cross-sections of the external leads exert increased moments on the restraint in the housing.